Truth Or Dare?
by Knight Of Light
Summary: Once again, The Blitz Team play another game, Truth or Dare. What things do Bit, Leena, Brad, and Jaime have up their sleeves for the game. Plz Review!!


Truth Or Dare?  
  
By: Guy Bushido  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, or do I own the game Truth or Dare!  
  
The Story Begins Once Again...  
  
"Well, lets see, whats a good game to play on Friday night. Last week we played Strip Poker, I won" said Bit now drooling remembering Leena naked. "Something on your mind Bit?" asked Leena breaking Bits trance. "Huh? Oh uh, uhm, nothing here. Just trying to think of a game to play tonight.  
  
"I say Truth or Dare, You got to choose the game last week." said Leena  
  
"Fine, fine," said Bit.  
  
Bit and Leena got everyone (a/n Except Doc..) and everyone gathered around in a circle in the living room. "So what exactly are we playing again?" asked Jaime. "Truth or Dare!" said Leena. "Bit! Why another game!" said Jaime. "It was Leena's idea..." said Bit.  
  
"I'm up for it!" said Brad.  
  
"All right lets get the game going!" said Leena.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Bit?" asked Leena.  
  
"Well, uhm, Truth" said Bit.  
  
"Are you gay?" asked Leena.  
  
Bit was furious at the question. "No." was all Bit said. "All right, your turn." said Leena. "Jaime, Truth or dare?" asked Bit. "Uh..Dare" said Jaime. "Jaime, make out with Leena for five minutes." said Bit. "What?! And if I refuse..??" said Jaime. "You strip naked and stay that way for the game." said Bit. 'No, its Strip Poker all over again..' thought Jaime.  
  
"Fine, fine." said Jaime.  
  
"What's wrong, is something wrong with kissing me?!" asked Leena.  
  
"Uhm..uh..no no, nothing."said Jaime.  
  
Jaime walked over to Leena and began to kiss her. Leena let out a blush and kissed Jaime back. The time went by and finally Bit said, "Time!!" and Jaime moved back blushing redder then ever.  
  
"Jaime your turn." said Bit.  
  
"Brad, Truth or Dare?" asked Jaime.  
  
"Dare." said Brad.  
  
"Make out with Bit!" said Jaime.  
  
"God this wont end well.." said Brad. 'That gay wad, I'm going to get him after this game!' thought Bit. Brad walked over to Bit and made out with him for about 30 seconds and then parted from the kiss and went back to his spot.  
  
"Leena, Truth or Dare." said Brad.  
  
"Dare.." said Leena.  
  
"Call Harry and hit on him for 3 minutes on the phone." said Brad.  
  
"All right." said Leena. Leena walked over to the phone and dialed Harry's number.  
  
"Harry Champ speaking" said Harry as he answered the phone. "Why hello Harry dearest, yah know.." said Leena hitting on Harry making Harry actually run straight down to the Base and started hugging Leena and was about to kiss her until.."Get away you creep!!" yelled Leena smacking Harry. Everyone laughed as Harry was confused and hurt at the moment.  
  
"Truth or Dare Harry, it was just a Dare I made Leena do." said Brad.  
  
Harry sweat dropped since all the words Leena said weren't for real, then left.  
  
"Okay, Bit, Truth or Dare." said Leena.  
  
"Dare" said Bit.  
  
"Make out with Brad, or strip for the game..." said Leena,  
  
~*~*~*Five Minutes Later*~*~*~  
  
Bit sat with his arms crossed on his chest, a stubborn look on his face, since he was naked.  
  
"My turn, Leena, Truth or Dare." said Bit.  
  
"Dare." said Leena. (a/n Have yah notice everyone is choosing Dare..)  
  
"Come sit on my lap for the game." said Bit.  
  
Leena hesitated, then went to sit on Bit's lap, Bit could feel Leena's soft body against his member, he liked the feeling and smiled as the game continued. Now it was Leena's turn again. "Jaime, Truth or Dare." said Leena. "Truth." said Jaime. "Uhm...Do you love anyboy, and if you do then who?" asked Leena. "Yes, I do.." said Jaime. "I love my computer!! I can't help it I'm always with it!!" said Jaime. Everyone looked at Jaime, then forgot about it. "Uhm. Okay..Your turn Jaime." said Leena.  
  
"Jaime..Jaime?" asked Leena. Jaime fell asleep. It was now nearly 1:00 am, they were playing a long time now. "Let's stop the game here, I'm getting tired myself." said Bit.  
  
"Okay then," said Brad getting up and leaving to his room.  
  
"C'mon Leena, get up." said Bit. Leena got up as Bit grabbed his clothes, really not bothering to put them on since he was going to sleep. Leena was now heading to her room. "Hey Leena,care to sleep with me tonight?" asked Bit.  
  
"Sure, why not." said Leena walking into Bit's room with him.  
  
The End.  
  
Me: ^_^ Some Bit and Leena at the end makes the story good.  
  
Bit: Get back here Jaime!! Im going to kill you!  
  
Jaime: AHHHH!!!!! HELLP!!!!!  
  
Me: Well, Bit said he was going to get Jaime.  
  
Leena: Ah..look at the way Bit runs...*sighs with hearts in my eyes*  
  
Me: Uhm, ok, anyways, Plz Review, No flamies. Thanks, Later. 


End file.
